


Unworthy

by WendyJoly



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, SM Town - Freeform, jongtae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyJoly/pseuds/WendyJoly
Summary: Taemin ran away from home to escape his father, a powerful mobster. He wanted to lead a new life and find friends far from his father’s circle, yet, a few months later he never felt so lonely. One night he meets a stranger in a bar.





	1. Chapter 1

« Mourning or celebrating? »

Taemin erased the ghost of a smile and took a sip of his glass of scotch. It hurt badly. His mouth was full of scratches and he could even have a loosened tooth as far as he knew. He kept a bit the alcohol into his mouth to bathe his injuries, swallowing a gasp between his clenched teeth.  
The bar was overcrowded, noisy with a heavy western country music and he could feel the gazes of the clients on him since he passed the threshold. He didn’t fit here, he knew it more than any of those poor devils drinking their month's wage in this awful boozer. Not that he was that picky lately, he was in deep shit and truth to be told he couldn’t blame anyone but himself.  
His life was a wreck.  
During years and years he prayed each and every day to be free, free of his choices and that’s what he got, so he couldn’t really complain, right? To whom would he anyway?  
Until a few months ago, his life was a straight path, drawn by his father since he was still in his mother’s womb…whoever she could be. There were a Lee aisle in one of the richest university of Korea since his father fattened out one of his mistress, a chair wearing its name at the first rank of the biggest amphitheater of the town. And the chairs all around him reserved for its bodyguards.  
Very early in its life, Taemin learned that he couldn’t move around without a cortege of maids, tutors or bodyguards, even inside the mansion of his father. He was _precious_. That’s what he was told again and again, day after day, years after years. His father was old and Taemin was the sole heir, the one who would inherit of the Lee Empire after the President’s death.  
He was a strict man, training him –more than raising him- to become a man worthy to take over the family business. Taemin admired him deeply, worshipping him like a God, like every kids are looking at their father. That’s the reason why he never called into question the strict way of life he imposed him.  
He accepted everything from him. The lack of friends, because no one was allowed to approach him, the hours of studies, more than his hours of sleep, the chosen wardrobe and the caress on the head when he behaved according his father’s will. Like a well-tamed pet.  
He accepted until the day he figured out what his father’s business really was.  
What an idiot.  
He could always pretend being raised by a mobster blurred his best judgment, the truth was far less flattering. He refused to see things as they were during years because he was a coward, because putting things in perspective were too difficult to bear. The truth was that since he had never took any decision by himself, he thought he had no voice on its own.  
Discovering the truth behind the company of his father dragged him into a series of painful realization and once the worm inside the apple, it was too late to recoil. Taemin used to think he was brilliant, that’s what his people told him all the time and after all he obtained a degree from University with honors but was it even deserved? His father probably bribed the chairman.  
Taemin was well-educated enough to hide his true feelings behind a mask of serenity but it became rapidly unbearable. To the point that he felt the need, the insufferable, vital need to run away.  
Run away from this life of false pretense and criminality. He wasn't fit for lies and criminal life.  
And there he was after almost three months on the run. Taemin did a lot of things to earn a living, he couldn’t use a degree in economics without being immediately busted matter-of-factly or find a legal job without ID. For some reason he didn’t want to leave the country, which was probably the best way to escape his father’s goons, he simply couldn’t.  
He decided to stay in Seoul. _You’re never as protected as in the eye of the Hurricane_ used to say his History teacher, so Taemin took this risky bet. His father won’t look for him under his nose, he was sure of it. Tens of mobsters were probably looking for him in France, USA or Russia, since he was fluent in those languages, certainly not in the Korean Capital.  
Luckily undeclared part-time jobs were legion in town. Seller, groom, valet, assistant of all sorts, he did almost everything in order to not use the credit card properly set in his wallet. He didn’t stay anywhere more than a few days, prevention was better than cure was something he learnt from the best.  
He lived in various place without well-established plan, since he didn’t know where he would live the next day, no one else could right?  
The first month was exhilarating, a wonderful freedom he craved for months but the harshness of this life of unassertiveness caught him up. He couldn’t lie to himself, he was born with a silver spoon in his mouth, he hadn’t been raised to live in the street. Yet weeks passing by, Taemin figured out how hard it was to lead a life on its own.  
And this night had been a total mess, a sheer catastrophe.  
He was working in a love hotel near the Gyeongju station since three days when he was caught in a fight. The oldest story of the world, a husband, a wife and her lover…and the guy behind the desk of the love hotel. His life was such a shit fest. He wasn’t made for brawls, especially not with two men twice bigger than him but he couldn’t afford to call the cops.  
His face was painful and his ribs hurt like hell, his T-shirt was covered with blood but as far as he knew it wasn’t his’.  
He turned his head slowly to take a glance at the man who approached him. The less he could say was that he didn’t melt into the local scenery either. He was young –a bit older than him perhaps- and wore a worn pair of jeans, black doc martens and a red and black checkered shirt opened on one of those heavy metal band T-shirt, blond hair. The man sat on the high chair beside Taemin and raising a ringed finger ordered another scotch. He looked good…well he was gorgeous had to admit Taemin. Fine and regular features, refined, the man had a gentleness in the eye that didn’t preclude a blatant smartness.

“Do I look like someone who has something to celebrate?” Taemin murmured, going back to his glass.  
“It depends.” The man chuckled “What does look like the other guy?”  
“The two other guys…” Not that he could really brag about it, it had been a pretty pitiful fight to be honest, he was punched while he was trying to separate the two men but for some reason he wanted to impress the stranger. Or not seems as pitiful as he was.  
“Wow.” He smiled genuinely and Taemin missed a heartbeat. He was definitely hot, not that he was specially attracted by boys but this one was remarkable. He hated to admit it but he shared his father's taste in man's matter. “What’s your name?”  
He didn’t think twice, he couldn’t give his name. He couldn’t trust no one, yet he didn’t want to lie to him. “Taemin.”  
The man’s smile grew wider “Only Taemin?” Did he dream it or did he really came closer as he elbowed on the counter?  
“Yeah, only Taemin.” He said embarrassed by the intimacy he just settled down without looking for it. Who asked to be called by his first name by a perfect stranger except a man looking for a hook-up? Even he was aware of it.

“I’m Jonghyun. You’re bleeding Taemin.”

Taemin glanced down at his white wife-beater soiled by the lover’s blood. Jonghyun’s eyes followed his’, a slight smirk adorning his face as he fell on his upper body. Taemin wasn’t self-conscious, he knew he was good looking –or was it one of his father’s lie too?- but the blood should have frightened the man not finding the way it stuck to his skin well…attractive.

“It’s not mine.” Taemin answered warily. Jonghyun’s smile faded away and he reached out, caressing Taemin’s face with seriousness. He recoiled but Jonghyun tsk-ed making him freeze. “What…”  
Jonghyun didn’t answer, just rubbed his fingers covered by blood under Taemin’s nose.

“Your face is bleeding. You have a cut above your eye. You should go to the hospital, I think it needs stitches.”

And running right to his father’s arms, no way. Without thinking further, Taemin touched the injury and swallowed a gasp. He didn’t notice in the heat of the moment, but he couldn’t ignore the burn anymore.

“It’s not that bad.” He would probably find a first aid kit in the love hotel’s office and his colleague, Mari (his awfully sticky and straightforward Mari) would be delighted to take care of him. He felt suddenly very tired of this mess and in this very second he could confess –for himself at last- that he dreamt of his former house. He felt lonely.  
He would have to sleep in the room reserved for the love hotel’s employee tonight, a dark storeroom with a bed, containing a security screen he had to check on regularly, rejecting his colleague for the umpteenth time. He wasn’t on duty tonight but the owner allowed him to sleep there and it was time for him to go back, the alcohol already had the expected effect.  
Taemin raised up, paid the bill and after a nod toward Jonghyun turned his heel, ignoring the stares of the clients.  
The street was full of party-goers, salary men on a spree and escort girls calling out new clients. Taemin was about to cross the street when someone gripped his wrist, making him whirl around.

“Come with me.” Jonghyun said, dragging him to a shop next to the bar’s door. They walked through it, a video shop and climbed up a narrow stair at the back.

There was a condo above the shop, a small one, cheerfully messy. Jonghyun took off his wallet, tossing it on a small table and a cigarette package. He lighted one, letting it hang at the corner of his beautiful lips. Taemin stood here, embarrassed, wondering why he followed the man without protesting. It was so far from the mistrustful man he had been lately.

“Sit down and take off your top tank.”

Jonghyun disappeared behind a door and Taemin heard him fumbling and cursing. The apartment was obviously a man’s condo, it lacked of a feminine touch, not that the place was ugly though. A table, a couch, a king size bed, shelves all around with books, DVD and some junks, a small kitchen. The owner privileged the comfort above the style, Taemin couldn’t blame him, it was a very manly way of thinking. He slowly walked to the window, eyeing the shelf of books with interest and looked at the street below, where people were coming and going to the love hotel he worked. What a nice view…

“Something interesting?” Jonghyun’s voice sounded amused. Taemin turned around, watching the man setting on the low table a first aid kit and a bottle of whisky; He had took off his checkered shirt, keeping only the T-shirt. Putting a clean shirt on the table he added “For later.”  
Taemin walked to him and sat down on the couch while Jonghyun took the low table. “Take it off. What are you afraid of?”

Taemin took off his top tank reluctantly, slowly cleaning the traces of blood from his stomach with it. He grabbed the new shirt and chuckled. “Don't follow me I don't know where I'm heading.” Was written in grey letters, he could have buy it himself.  
The owner of the place wetted a gauze with an antiseptic spray and leaned forward, spreading his legs for them to be on each side of Taemin’s. He invaded his personal space so easily...

“Don’t move or it will hurt.” He murmured while putting the gauze against the cut.  
“I won’t…ouch…” Taemin made a face making the other chuckled. But he kept on, breathing on the cut to appease the burn. Taemin swallowed hard. He could feel Jonghyun’s breathe all against his face, a subtle mix of alcohol, cigarette and luxurious perfume which sent a wave of hotness directly to his lower belly. He had luxurious taste. Period. It’s been ages since he didn’t find some attractive but this man fascinated him. He acted as if they were friends, touching him comfortably when Taemin felt more and more restless. And this silence was killing him.

“Are you working at the video shop? I’m working at the love hotel on the other side of the street.”  
“How is it?” Jonghyun grabbed a butterfly band-aid, cautiously putting it on the edges of the cut, totally focused on his task. “Working in a love hotel I mean.” He took another aid-band.  
“It’s like working for a video shop I guess. You’re behind a counter.” Taemin deadpanned, trying to hide his agitation, the love hotel subject was far to be safe.  
“But I don’t have to fight with any clients.” Jonghyun smiled, revealing a rank of splendid white teeth.  
Taemin swallowed hard. “Touché.” He whispered avoiding Jonghyun's piercing gaze. The smartest thing was to thank the man and run away, going back to the love hotel for the rest of the night. Probably quitting and finding something else tomorrow. Making friends wasn’t smart, which made all this situation damn ironic since he left his father to not be alone anymore.

“Are you living alone?” Taemin asked before regretting immediately, if he wanted to escape the slippery slope it wasn’t a success. Well, his social skills weren’t the best, it wasn’t a scoop.  
“I’m now.” Jonghyun smiled bitterly and leaned back, taking a big sip at the bottle of whisky. He wiped his mouth then handed it to Taemin who reluctantly drank. The alcohol made him feel dizzy but it hurt less than before. “I lived here with my boyfriend since two years when he remembered he preferred girls. Eventually.”  
“Sorry.” Taemin said with a smirk which belied the word. It strangely pleased him and he wondered why. After all he wasn’t gay, it wasn’t even a question even though his only relationship had been a set up with the daughter of one of his father’s partner.  
Jonghyun chuckled. “Why would you be?”  
“Don’t know, that’s what you have to tell in those circumstances, right?”  
“Did you manage to escape to Mari’s assaults?” So Jonghyun was familiar with the love hotel...Taemin grimaced.  
“She tried but…I’m not interested.” Taemin blushed like an idiot, scolding himself for being so transparent. Where was his usual stoicism?  
Jonghyun lighted another cigarette, grabbing the edge of the low table behind him, in a sexy pose which sent a jolt of electricity right to Taemin’s crotch. “Talk to me about you.” He drawled after an awfully long minute of silence. The question took Taemin by surprise. What could he say without revealing any details about his past life? And why was he interested? For the sake of the conversation only? Once again he had to realize how much his lack of trust kept everyone away from him. What the fuck did he do…he wanted to live for himself and all he succeed to do was running to not be spotted, keeping away every damn human being crossing his road.

“I don’t have much to say.”  
“Who gave you that?” Jonghyun pointed the cross hanging from a chain at Taemin’s neck.  
“My father.”  
“So it’s sentimental?”  
“Kind of…we're not in touch anymore.”  
“Because you came out?” Jonghyun delicately grabbed the cross, caressing it, zeroing on the jewel seriously.  
“Because he's dead and I’m not…” Taemin muttered, his face beet red both for the lie and for the gay stuff. “I’m not gay.” He concluded sheepishly as Jonghyun crushed his cigarette in a small tray full of fags.  
“You didn’t even notice you entered a gay bar, don’t you?”  
“I just…” If he hadn’t been so shaken by the fight, he wouldn’t had been so oblivious. Silly him, he didn’t pay attention before crossing the street and entering the first bar on its road. He didn't even read the name of the shop.

Jonghyun grabbed his neck, not that gently and Taemin gasped inelegantly.

“What are you…” Taemin stuttered.

He would have bet Jonghyun was aware of the effect he had on him but he didn’t blame the man, this game was damn arousing. Jonghyun smiled and leaned forward once again, stopping only when their mouths were almost touching.

“I’m taking what I was looking for when I entered this bar, just behind you.”  
“Are you going to kiss me?”  
“ _We're_ going to kiss.”

And like this, Jonghyun kissed him hot and slow, making him moan shamelessly. Taemin already kissed a girl of course, he was fiancé after all and it was the kind of things they were sensed to do together but nothing prepared him to what Jonghyun made him feel.  
His lips were as sweet as they seemed and Taemin fell and fell into this kiss until he barely remember his own name and the place he was. Jonghyun nibbled his lip with a grin, asking an access Taemin offered him gladly.  
The kiss deepened until only lust and eagerness left in spite of Taemin’s hurt mouth. An explosive cocktail which burned Taemin’s last resistance. Jonghyun was a god damn good kisser and before Taemin even noticed the man had move to the couch, straddling his thighs.  
It was too quick for his own sanity, he who lived for more than 20 years under a dome of glass discovered sexuality very late and the few intercourses he had with his fiancé didn’t give him the necessary experience to deal with this kind of straightforward offensive.  
Jonghyun slid his hands to Taemin’s neck, then slid them to his torso, gently touching the cross hanging from a chain.

“I like it.” Jonghyun leaned on Taemin and pecked the tender skin of his neck “It’s beautiful, just like you.” He laughed at his own cheesiness.  
“Does it work? I mean this kind of shit?” Taemin laughed at his turn to hide his embarrassment, absently caressing Jonghyun’s arms.  
“Do I need this kind of shit to get into your pants, you mean?” Jonghyun whispered stroking the flat stomach of his guest with his knuckles, amazing the other by his dirty talk and yet he couldn’t deny how exciting it was. “Tell me you’re not interested and~”  
“You’ll leave me alone?”  
“I’ll be more persuasive.” Jonghyun gripped the edge of his shirt and raised it up, revealing a perfect and slim body, until taking it off completely. He tossed it on the couch negligently and stood up, reaching out. Taemin took his hand and followed him to the bed behind the couch.  
He laid down on his back while Jonghyun resumed his position on his thighs.  
Jonghyun’s hand slid lower, hovering over the hard bulge misshaping Taemin’s black slacks in a ghost caress.

“I lied to you earlier.” He cooed and pecked his lips sensually. “I knew you were working at the love hotel, I saw you from the shop coming and going. I was wallowing in my condo, drinking a glass of scotch when you crossed the street, entering this bar I never thought you would enter. I was my cue.”

It could have been scary, Jonghyun’s methods were almost stalker’s ways but these sweet hands on his body, his sweet gestures prevented every words of protest.

“I wanted you the very first time I saw you.” Jonghyun darted his tongue out to lick Taemin's collarbone.  
“I think I want you too…”  
Jonghyun laughed softly and straightened a bit rubbing their hardness. “You _think_ you want me? Don’t you mind to be clearer?”  
“I never…I mean...” Far clearest idiot, he scolded himself.  
“Are you a virgin?” Jonghyun knitted his eyebrows skeptically.  
“I’m not! I’ve never been with a man that’s all.”  
“How old are you?”  
“Enough for drinking a scotch in a bar.” Taemin whispered, irrepressibly bucking his hips to meet Jonghyun’s prick.  
“You’ll tell me your story later, I can’t believe no one ever hit on a pretty boy like you.” Jonghyun leaned on Taemin, his hand surreptitiously sliding to his belt.  
“Later?” Taemin gasped as he felt a finger behind the waistband of his brief.  
“We have so much better to do for now.”  
“Do what?” His hips seemed to move by their own volition, he craved for a contact.  
“ _Do_ you.” Jonghyun got down on him, kissing, nibbling his nipples leisurely one after another while he was unbuckling his belt skilfully. Gosh the man was talented, he got rid of his pants and his brief in one go without noticing. Jonghyun smiled cockily -this man was evil- and put his hand around Taemin's cock, slightly jerking him off, just the way he loved it. The perk to be with a man, thought Taemin as he kept on moving his hips to meet the movement of Jonghyun. _Do you_ he said...did he mean...hey, no! Bottoming was out of question.  
He straightened to protest but his manhood disappeared between Jonghyun's lips and only a husky grunt escaped his throat. He hated thinking about his fiancé in this moment but she always refused to give him a blow job in spite of the numerous times he asked for and it was an unachieved fantasy.  
He watched Jonghyun's head moving up and down, kissing the mushroomed cockhead then licking his length with a moan of pleasure. Taemin slid his hand in Jonghyun's hair, gently coaxing him to take him deeper even if he knew he won't last long.  
Jonghyun grabbed Taemin's knee and folded it, smothering Taemin's reluctance by engulfing him entirely in his hot mouth. Soon a lubricated finger brushed his entrance and if it was weird, it wasn't disagreeable. It was even...good thought Taemin with another groan. Jonghyun entered a slender finger, passing the first ring of muscle and gently moved in and out, stretching him patiently. Then a second and a third fingers. Taemin was aware that Jonghyun didn't suck him so enthusiastically now and he wasn't innocent enough to ignore his purpose. He didn't know if his mind was okay with the idea to be taken by a man now but his body was totally into it. He wanted him more than he wanted his next breath. Perhaps because he craved for a human contact more than anything, perhaps because Jonghyun knew exactly how to push all the right buttons to make him melt, he didn't know and he didn't give a shit. Taemin protested when Jonghyun released him, kneeling on the bed but when he understood that it was to take off his pants he shut up and lured him all his heart content. Damn he was totally gorgeous and...big. “No way.” He whispered but Jonghyun smiled cockily and laid down on him.

“Kiss me.” He cooed, his hand sliding to Taemin's hard-on to shut his protest.

Taemin straightened slightly and kissed his lover, surprised to be so compliant. He felt like a manwhore begging for a fuck and it was utterly erotic. Who would have guessed? Not him for sure. For once since his escape someone was in charge, someone desired him and cherished his body, he loved it.  
He felt Jonghyun's cock poking his entrance and he shuddered. “Shut...relax for me baby.” Taemin breathe deeply and when he was about to breathe out, Jonghyun thrust slowly. They moaned in unison and smiled at the same time, exchanging an accomplice look. Taemin blushed. It was idiotic because Jonghyun was ball deep inside him but this look turned this hook-up into something else, as if they were -he was reluctant to even think it- making love.

“I'll move now. Just tell me if it hurt, I'll stop.”

Taemin nodded and raised up his knees to ease the other's movement. And his world exploded in thousands of pieces. “Wow.” He moaned loudly, arching his back violently.

Jonghyun chuckled. ”Say hello to your prostate.”  
“Just...keep on please don't stop.” Taemin snaked his arms around Jonghyun's shoulders and put his legs around his waist reducing the gap between their two bodies to nothing. He was rewarded by a husky moan of pleasure and when he recoiled a bit the gaze he met wasn't that smug. Jonghyun was slow, prolonging the moment as if they were lovers meeting after a long separation, enjoying the deep bond linking them. It undid him.  
“I think I'm gonna...” Taemin came hard between them without the slightest touch, then came again and again. He put back his legs on the mattress, arching his back and fisting the sheets. Was it his own cry he heard or Jonghyun's as he was spurring his seed inside him, he was unable to tell but then everything went silent. He felt Jonghyun pecking his face delicately, like a lover would do and he smiled goofily.  
It had been good. Beyond good. Indescribable. He never thought he was bisexual but it seemed he definitely was, according his dick's opinion. Or maybe was he Jonghyun-sexual? He felt a bit sad to the thought that this night won't ever happen again, but he couldn't afford a relationship now, even a friends with benefits one.  
Jonghyun laid down by his side, his fingers intertwined on his flat stomach. Taemin couldn't help but putting his head on his lover's shoulder and he heard him chuckling.

“So you're a cuddle sucker?”  
“I didn't even know to be honest.” Taemin laughed genuinely but stopped short when Jonghyun snaked his waist, yanking him to make him comfortable.  
“If you want to cuddle do it properly.” Thanks God it was too dark outside to notice his beet red face but no way the other could miss the erratic beating of his heart.

He felt Jonghyun's fingers gently caressing the small of his back, his pinkie resting surreptitiously against the crease of his butt.

“So...” He said after a while and Taemin could swear he saw the sheets tented by a sleazy bulge. “Do you want to talk or...”  
“...Or?” Taemin whispered, marveled to feel the desire washing through him again, harder because he knew what would come if he asked for it.

Jonghyun moved and made him roll over for him to face the mattress. One second later he was running his mouth along his spine. Taemin parted his legs naturally, bucking his hips onto the bed to create a heavenly friction. “Or we could discuss later.” They said together before laughing like kids. Jonghyun kneeled behind Taemin, his throbbing cock ready for the second round.

“Tell me the truth.” Taemin grabbed Jonghyun's wrist and looked at him. “I'm gonna be sore tomorrow?”  
He read a stark relief in Jonghyun's eyes. “Sorry.” He said, pecking the soft skin between his shoulder blades.  
“Don't be. It totally worth it.” Taemin opened his legs wider and moved up his hips to seek for the contact.

They barely slept that night in spite of Taemin's resolutions. He had to leave this apartment, to leave this bed to begin with but he just couldn't. For the first time he felt connected to someone. They clicked immediately, as if they belonged together, it meant something. He couldn't talk about relationship but it gave him hope for the future. If it worked with a stranger met in a bar, it would work again and this time he would do everything to settle down, to claim the love he deserved. Perhaps not in Seoul, he acknowledged it now, he could leave the town or the country, it didn't matter since he could find happiness. He wasn't as helpless as he thought.  
Jonghyun was sleeping by his side, the sheet revealing more than hiding his splendid body and he ran his forefinger along his back. They had sex another time and Taemin even tried to give him a head, which was far to be a success according his own opinion but he was seeking for perfection as always.  
The sun was up and it was probably late.

“Are you luring at my ass?” Jonghyun smiled but kept his eyes shut.  
“Of course I am. All my heart content.” It was the only chance he had.  
“What time is it?”  
“Don't know.” Jonghyun fumbled on the floor to fetch his cellphone “8.30”  
“It's late, I should go.” Taemin said reluctantly. He couldn't believe he was moping around less than 12 hours ago and now he was sated and happy.  
“Erase it.” Jonghyun murmured seriously.  
“Erase what?”  
“This I've-been-so-well-fucked-all-night smile or I'll have to fuck you once again, you're too tantalizing for my own sanity.” He leaned forward to kiss Taemin but stopped as their lips were about to touch. “But before...I'll feed you.”

Jonghyun left the bed and Taemin admired his naked body as he strode through the apartment to the kitchen.

“Fuck...my fridge is empty.” He heard him cursing “But there's a small café at the corner of the street. My treat.”

Dressing wasn't precisely what Taemin planned for the next hour but showering was definitely needed. He smelled sweat and sex, a heady perfume on Jonghyun but he craved for a shower.

“Here.” Jonghyun handed him the T-shirt he prepared for him last night and showed him the bathroom.  
Taemin pecked his lips and almost ran to the shower. Not a place of his body didn't ache but it felt damn good. The third time they had sex, he rode Jonghyun and he could still feel the way he squeezed his hips, the way he marked the tender skin of his neck. Now he didn't feel like quitting the love hotel today. But tomorrow he would, no doubt about it. When he came back in the living room Jonghyun was smoking a cigarette, playing absently with his cellphone.

“Your turn.”

He watched the man disappearing in the bathroom and regretted he hadn't any cellphone. It was a must if he didn't want to be find by his father but now he reconsidered seriously the question. At least he could ask for Jonghyun's number.  
“Ready?” Jonghyun was sliding his wallet inside his back pocket. He seemed to be tensed and Taemin guessed that he wasn't fond of the idea to leave him already just like him.  
“I am.”

They exited the condo and Taemin took advantage of the day light to take a look at the video shop. It was...messy. In spite of his will to find the place charming like he wanted to, he couldn't. It didn't look like his owner, definitely.

“Are you really the owner of the shop?” Taemin asked skeptically.  
“My uncle is. I took over the business for the moment, it's not really my stuff though.”  
“What is your stuff?” Taemin asked brushing a dusty shelf with his index finger.  
“You.” Jonghyun pecked him by surprise and he blushed idiotically. He didn't see or hear him approaching and this kiss stole his heart for good. “Should we go?”

The café was all near, he already got there once with Mari, perhaps did he even come across Jonghyun already? The thought made him smile but then he entered the place and froze.  
It was totally empty but his father was sitting at a table, his bodyguards behind him unmoving. He began to step back but he met a wall. Jonghyun just closed the door behind and his look was now cold as steal.

“Fucker.” Was all Taemin could mutter but he regretted immediately the choose of words. Jonghyun didn't answer but Taemin heard the response as clear as if he had spoken the words. _that’s what I am, I fucked you so much_. All those words came back to him, all those innuendos about the way he was looking for him, observing him...he did all this for his father, to bring him back home.  
“Taemin, sit down.” His father growled and Taemin thrilled. He knew the prize to pay for those who betrayed his father, he even witnessed one of these punishment the day he left the house. “Don't be childish.”  
“I'm not a child!” He argued but even to his own ears it was a sheepish defense. His father looked as tired as if didn't sleep since weeks but he was still the powerful mobster he used to fear. Did he really worried for him or was it one of his skilful acting?  
“Just sit down, that's all I ask.”

He obeyed like an automat, wondering when the threats would come.

“Not coming back home?” He asked tentatively, risking a defiant smile. His father gestured to his bodyguards and one of them brought them a set of tea with the pastry Taemin preferred.  
“Son...I understand you. It's a tough life and you refuse to live it, I got it.”

Taemin snorted and stir his tea absently.

“But you're my son and believe or not, I care about you. Was your life out there so thrilling, did you find what you were looking for?”

Of course not. The only time he enjoyed it was last night, but it had been a lie. An enormous lie. Jonghyun- was it even his name? - manipulated him and fucked him thoroughly. He felt so cheap suddenly.

“Look son, I want you to take back your place. I know you don't agree with the way I run my business but it's up to you to change it once you're the one in charge.”

Changing his business? Taking the money, the society and change them. He was right. Why didn't he think about it earlier? He could change the organization once at the head of the clan, perhaps create something legal?

“If you come back and promise to take your place back, I will teach you the business and I won't stand against you when I retire. Whatever you're up to do with it.”  
“No retaliation for the way I ran away?”

His father swallowed hard but he shook his head eventually. “I had another favor to ask.” Taemin was pushing his luck but he knew he had a card to play. He ran away once and only his good will would keep him home, his father knew it.

“Which one?”  
“Who's this guy?” He pointed vaguely, with disdain Jonghyun who was leaned against the door.  
“A bounty hunter. I offered a reward and a place within the clan for the one who would find you.”  
“Give him his money, he earned every won.” Who is the whore now, thought Taemin with bitterness. “And I want him to be my bodyguard from now. Devoted to my service night and day.”

His father's gaze went from him to Jonghyun but he nodded nonetheless.

“So let's come back home.” He stood up and turned around. He faced Jonghyun, his gaze cold as ice and the man moved aside to let him exit the café.  
He got into the black limo and smirked. Two could play a game and he couldn't wait to begin to play with his new bodyguard.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

“Lee Taemin.”

The old man slid a thick file across the table and Jonghyun grabbed it, rapidly skimming it, then stopped short before a picture of the boy. His heart beat faster for some reason.

“He’s the heir of the most powerful mobster’s family of the town and a designated target for every pretenders to the criminal crown.”

A beautiful prey thought Jonghyun without thinking twice. Yet he was surprised by the Chief’s implicit offer. It wasn’t his usual playground, he didn’t work with mobsters on purpose, his boss always kept him far, especially far away from the Lee turf. They were too linked yet he didn’t know anything about them anymore and to be honest, he didn’t care.

“And…?” He chuckled. “Should I protect him against his own family?”

The older slapped the file and sat on the table, forcing Jonghyun to focus on him.

“Tail the boy, I want to know everything about him.”

Frankly, he was tempted to nod and leave the room without a look behind. Spending days following a pretty boy, observing him zealously wasn’t precisely what he’d call a chores but…it wasn’t his usual type of assignment. His boss had an ulterior motive to choose him, he was positive. This man was a perfect strategist and if he decided to use him for the task, he had a reason. Which one, was the question.

“Why?” He simply asked and the old man frowned, surprised.  
“You’re ought to ask ‘when should I begin, boss? Not why, Kim.”

That’s what he had to do, true. He owed a lot to the man, and not once he questioned his decision but he was definitely curious. He sat down and his tone changed.

“I know what I ought to do boss, but I ask it as a favor. Why me? I don’t want to brag but…”

The boss sat across from him after a moment of silence and leaned forward as if to talk in confidence.

“You know their world and I know I can trust you. Contrary to some of your colleagues.” Was there a mole amongst them, was it what he was implying? “Things are changing, a new family is in town and I’m pretty sure that the old Lee is about to retire. He will chose a successor and it can be no one else but this boy. He educated him well, the boy attended to the best universities, has more diplomas than you can dream of but until now…” The boss stopped and Jonghyun waited patiently.  
“Until now?” Not that patiently after all.  
“Until now he didn’t take part in any meeting or dealing as if his father was protecting him or keeping his virgin ass away from the dirty family business.”  
“Maybe did he chose someone else eventually?” He met a lot of criminals during his life and this boy looked like an angel, not a second Jonghyun could picture him as a mobster, far less the head mobster. His own experience proved him how much appearances could be deceiving but this pretty boy…  
“He didn’t. He raised him for only one purpose, take over the family business. He’s his only heir. No mother, no relatives, no friends. But we have to be sure. You’re my man, Kim. Take the time you need, you’re in charge from now.”

His boss was a man of few words and this speech was probably the longest Jonghyun ever heard from him. It was relevant enough to not ask for more and obey like the good soldier he was.

“You can keep the file. It’s yours.”

As if he’d needed it to pass the time while watching over the boy. Jonghyun gripped the file and as he was about to exit the office his boss called him once again. Seeing his face, Jonghyun knew the case was close. The Chief left the place to the man who raised him.

“When will you come home son? Your mother is expecting you.”

The way he managed to slip from the boss mode to the family mode never failed to startle Jonghyun. Even his face, his expressions, changed. Somehow he hoped he could have escaped the sensitive subject but it seemed that it wasn’t his lucky day.

“I don’t have that much time lately.” What a pitiful excuse even to his own ears. He had no real friends, no hobbies, he had nothing but his job. He stepped back in the room, his hand still on the doorknob, present, yet ready to run away.  
“It’s been months since you shared our table and we’re not getting younger. How many time do you intend to make us pay?”

Jonghyun sighed out of frustration. He wanted to talk to him, really but things were too complicated even for him. How could he make him understand what he didn’t understand himself?

“I’ll call mum.” He said, giving up eventually, raising the file to make him understand that the family parenthesis was closed. He hated acting like this with the man who took care of him when no one wanted him but it was beyond him for the moment. Better wait rather than hurting the couple he owed so much.  
He waved at a colleague, avoided some others and made a bee line to his car to check the report. The file contained only the most basic information, no wonder they wanted to learn more about the precious boy.  
This day he couldn’t help but driving in the neighborhood of the Lee estate. He knew he won’t find him around the house, it was already late and according the report he never got outside except to attend the courses at the university, but he felt the need to see where he lived, maybe read the atmosphere of the place. And to change his mind after the little argument with his father.  
A splendid villa, hidden behind high and thick walls, surrounded by henchmen in black. Far to be subtle but being subtle wasn’t the purpose. The man wanted to warn his enemies, to keep them away, nothing else. Jonghyun knew them well, more than he had wished.   
Anyway he won’t have to approach him, just watch him from afar, take some photos and write reports.  
Boring and exhaustive reports.

The next day he began to tail the boy.  
He followed him everywhere he had to go and to be honest the heir’s life was not that thrilling like one could expect from a member of one of the richest family of the country. Most of days he was locked at home –or maybe did he locked himself? - , going outside to attend the university’s courses only and always followed by a flock of bodyguards of all sorts. Girls, men higher and larger than gorillas, small guys hiding a big gun under their jacket…never the same and Jonghyun wondered why. Was the boy such a pain in the ass? Outside of the estate, they did their best to keep a low profile and Jonghyun could have been impressed if he hadn’t noticed them right on the bat. What surprised him was the fact that the bodyguards were so discreet while the villa was more protected than Fort fucking Knox. From afar he took tones of pictures and after several weeks he had an impressive photo book of the heir, a very detailed agenda. Nothing scary or fishy, it was his job after all. That’s what he told to himself at least, giving his boss some facts, keeping most of the pictures for his eyes only.  
The boy was good looking.  
Okay, he was breathtakingly stunning.  
He was rich, far more than Jonghyun could even imagine, yet the boy didn’t live the life he wanted to live, of that he was sure. Something in the way he moved, something in the way he looked around as if he was permanently alone and lost moved him deeply. Yet the boy’s life wasn’t a tragedy like the one he lived and usually he used to mock this kind of emo behavior but this guy…well, if someone had asked him one day to portray the perfect man he would have drawn him. He was beautiful and seemed so pure and innocent. If he hadn’t knew better…  
Lee had a fiancée, one of those uptown girls raised in a catholic Covent, daughter of another mobster. As if going at church every day would buy them some respectability. Anyway, she wasn’t what she pretended to be. He didn’t have to follow her but Jonghyun played the game and tailed her during three days and the less he could say was that she didn’t learn that much during those years at the Covent. The girl knew how to party. Without her fiancé hashtag boyfriend as a matter of fact.  
Jonghyun wasn’t very familiar with the concept of arranged marriage but somehow he thought that they had to be exclusive and she was visibly not. Tsk. The boy would have some hard time with his wife once the knot tied. Or maybe did he knew, maybe he didn’t care. One thing was sure, the boy never met any other girl. A lot of girls tried to hit on him, obviously but the bodyguards kept everybody at arms’ length. Because they received orders or because the boy asked them, he didn’t know.  
This boy was an enigma and Jonghyun hated it. He was a man of assertiveness and he didn’t understand his target. The only way would be to talk to him, learn more about the way he was thinking, his aspirations maybe but it wasn’t his job. He had to watch and stay quiet. Invisible.  
But one day, he saw him climbing the high wall and running away, in the middle of the night and Jonghyun’s heart beat faster out of excitement.

=+=

Of course, when Jonghyun knocked to the Lee’s doors he knew exactly where the boy was.  
He obtained a vague authorization to follow the plan he elaborated from his boss and didn’t lose time to put it on motion. Anyway he stuck to the initial plan, somehow. He was alone in this.  
He dressed for the occasion. Sunglasses, black suit, you can’t meet a mobster wearing jeans and boots if you wanted to show some respect. And he had to. Had to show he had manners and was educated enough to be entrusted with the precious heir.  
Bounty hunters weren’t ought to come empty-handed but Jonghyun had a point to make. He wasn’t just any bounty hunter.

“What do you want, kid?” The man at the entrance asked mockingly.  
“See your boss.” Asshole. But he couldn’t afford to insult him in spite of the furious desire he had to. “It’s about the heir.”

The gorilla crossed his big arms against his big torso and starred at him with something like disgust yet he went inside and came back with a man in tow. A slender man wearing a tailor-made suit, black haired with a single blue eye, the other hidden behind a dark leather patch. He detailed Jonghyun from head to toe and smirked lightly. Shit. Jonghyun knew the famous Key, the family executor and he didn’t expect meeting him so early. To be honest, he was the man he feared the most in the Lee’s household.

“Tell me.” He said. His voice was charming but Jonghyun could hear the authority of his tone. This man was someone you couldn’t joke with. Yet, Jonghyun laughed, a laugh full of a confidence he didn’t had.  
“No way. I’ll talk to your boss only.”  
“Are you a cop?”

Jonghyun negligently put down his sunglasses with his index finger.

“Knocking at a yakuza boss’ door would make a fool of me if I was a cop right?” That was the trick. Being bold, or foolish enough to sleep in the lion’s den. He knew they won’t trust him but yakuzas respected bold men, it was his only card to play at the moment.  
“Cop aren’t known to be smart.”

Okay, the guy was a smartass but he wasn’t here to pay conversation to the guard at the door.

“True. Now, if you allow me…” He tried to come in but the guard stopped him. Jonghyun sighed loudly. “I had information about the boy but it’s only for the boss’ ears.” The killer didn’t move a muscle. “Listen, if I lie, I won’t last for long inside, but if you kick an informant out, he will know and he’s not the most lenient man in town.”

It had to work. Jonghyun hoped he didn’t push the man too much but surprisingly he scooted aside and let him in. He came along, of course but led him eventually to the villa. It was a wonderful house, very traditional, quiet but full of people. He came across maids, henchmen, employees of all sorts and no one spared him a look. As if he wasn’t a threat at all. Well, he wasn’t probably, giving that the man leading him through the house was the most dangerous man of the place.  
The man didn’t utter a word during the walk through the house and to the dojo set in the splendid garden. From afar, he heard several men screaming, fighting and he was surprised to recognize the boss himself in training gear. He was exactly like Jonghyun remembered. Older obviously, but he had the same look, the same powerful confidence.

“Stay where you are.” The guard said before going to Lee. Jonghyun didn’t hear what he murmured to the boss’ ear but the man looked at him from afar, narrowing his eyes in a fathoming look. Then he waved at him. Jonghyun walked to him slowly and bent as he approached him. The eyes of the henchmen in the dojo were on him and he had to swallow a very inopportune knot in his throat. He already came here, and he had the irrationalized fear that someone could recognize him. But it was impossible, except the boss, he knew no one here anymore. 

“Key tells me you have some intel about my son.” The boss said.  
“Indeed. I think I can bring him back to you.”

The man took a towel handed by one of his man.

“Okay.” He said. “Tell me and you’ll be paid.”

He was dismissing him and if he hadn’t been on mission, Jonghyun would have took the money and ran away. He was clearly hanging a knot around his neck.

“I don’t want the money. I just want to be allowed to work for you as a reward.”

The yakuza stopped short before him. He looked at him as if he knew his face yet incapable to know from where.

“Who are you kiddo?”  
“An ambitious man.”

A sudden shadow darkened the boss eyes. Jonghyun held his breath, it was the moment of truth.  
The boss sent him a quizzical gaze, then:

“Leave us.” The boss said to his men and if Jonghyun thought they would argue, he was wrong. They left the place like buzzing ants and after a few second they were alone. Alone with this guy, Key. He was definitely special.   
Jonghyun held his breathe, it wasn’t good.  
Yet the man walked on him, stopping only an inch from him and he looked at him in the eye.

“Tell me where my son is.”  
“I don't know but I know I can find him.”  
“And why is that?”  
“’Cause I'm the best bounty hunter in town.” Jonghyun said, crossing his arms before him as if to show a confidence he didn't possess. But he was a good damn actor.  
The boss was quiet for a second, visibly weighting the pros and the cons and probably if he should make him kill now or later. Preferentially outside to not spoil the precious floor of the dojo.  
Then he laughed joyfully and patted Jonghyun’s shoulder, paternally.

“I like you, kid. You have some balls and I like that.”  
“Thank you.” Jonghyun said, repressing a shudder, hoping it was only a figure of style. He knew the sulfurous reputation of the man. Sex was part of the yakuza way of life but this man was known to be overactive in that matter. And his taste for cute boys was not a secret anymore. By what miracle did he had a son, it was a mystery.

“I’d like to prove myself. I’m not a beggar and I’m a man of my word. I’ll bring your son back against the promise to give me a job.”  
“Okay. Bring me back my son and you are part of the family.”

The family? As if this man knew what a family was. What a fucker. As if he wasn’t the man responsible for the slaughter of his family. A long gone anger seized him, twitching his guts, clouding his head and for the split of a second he contemplate the desire to take off the knife he always had at the waist and stab the monster.  
But his job was to put the man behind the bars so he stepped back and bent again, apologetically.

“Thank you…” Jonghyun bent and walked back to the dojo’s door.  
“You will have to tell me, you know.” The yakuza said in his back.  
“Tell you what?”  
“How you know where my son is.” The man said with a fake warm smile.  
Jonghyun smiled in return. “Of course, I’ll do.”

Then he left the place, knowing that in spite of his warm welcome he didn’t trust him more than he trusted the yakuza. Because, even if a mere smuggler was executed for the murder of his parents, Jonghyun always knew who was behind.

 

=+=

 

“Mourning or celebrating?”

He sat on the stool next to the pretty boy and observed him all his heart content. It was a bulletproof plan, so perfect and simple that even a kid would understand it. Find the boy, bring him to his father, and enter the family, period. Nothing he couldn’t handle. Nothing he had already done, nothing personal like always. But the moment Jonghyun spotted him at the bar, his lips swollen and bleeding, nursing a glass of whisky he didn’t seem decided to drink, he knew he was in deep shit.  
Yet everything worked well until now since he found him. Well. Telling he found him by sheer luck would be an awful lie and deep inside he wasn’t a liar. Deep inside. Jonghyun was an honest man, raised by an honest family to become his parent’s pride. Not everything was meant to be and sometimes, he learned it first hand, the path to achieve a goal was full of twist and turns.  
The assignment had changed since the bird flew out of the nest. Lee offered a reward for whoever could find him and bring him back and it was his opportunity to catch. Of course his boss didn’t agree at first –too risky- but such an occasion won’t happen anytime soon, Jonghyun convinced him against the promise to be careful and to visit his mother soon.  
He was renting a shitty condo across the street of the love hotel Taemin was working since three days when he spotted him entering the bar next door. He was in bad shape and Jonghyun watched a big guy following soon after, a man with a bloody nose visibly ready for a second round crossing the street at his turn. He didn’t think twice and ran after the guy, dragging him in a dark counter alley to knock him down, make him pay what he did to the boy. Maybe didn’t he have to protect him but he couldn’t let his target get beaten to a pulp before he even had a chance to approach him, right?  
The funniest part was that the Lee boy had no idea that more than once Jonghyun saved his ass. The boy was naïve, innocent and a real magnet to every fuckers in town. Like a beautiful bird enclosed in a priceless golden cage suddenly free in a wild wild world. Jonghyun didn’t really understand why he didn’t leave Seoul, but he admired the way he stood his father. Maybe was he a simpleton but Jonghyun preferred thinking he was a sharp mind he couldn’t fully understand. After all, he wasn’t that smart himself. He was rather a survivor, an expert of the worst life could provide. Lee acted like a kid escaped from his parents’ watch and Jonghyun had great times, following him around, watching him be marveled by so many little pleasure. Taking a ride in a ferry wheels, eating a greasy meal on the street, taking a stroll to the zoo.  
Yet, he always observed him from afar. Seeing him now, so close, almost desperate and ready to give up, he felt like comforting him. Not that he could afford the feeling.  
He was wearing a black slack, tailored made, a silk shirt and the funny thing was that it was probably his very personal interpretation of the commoner fashion. The boy had a fiancé and in his own naivety, Jonghyun supposed he was het but somehow he was happy to learn he still had some delusion.  
Well…he bet he didn’t even notice he entered a gay bar. Cutty.  
The men around were eyefucking him. Gross. One of them had enough ball to approach but Jonghyun sent him a dreadful gaze and the guy backed up. No way, he won’t let them talk to him and if he could he’d take his hand and would leave the place without a look back. But the boy would freak out and it was the last thing he wanted.

 

“Do I look like someone who has something to celebrate?”

Jonghyun chuckled in spite of himself. He was too cute for his own sanity, playing the big tough guy when he was recovering from his first fight.

“It depends. What does look like the other guy?” Probably badly bleeding in a dumpster not so far, but he couldn’t tell him.

“The two other guys…” Yeah, the second too was in bad shape. Especially because he called him a fag. He hated it. He smiled and tried to seem to be impressed.

“Wow. What’s your name?”  
“Taemin.” So the boy wasn’t that clueless. Jonghyun sighed and scooted aside.  
“Only Taemin?”  
“Yeah, only Taemin.” Well done boy. That’s what you’re ought to tell to a perfect stranger. Especially since the town was full of bounty hunters and mobsters looking for him.

“I’m Jonghyun. You’re bleeding Taemin.”

Jonghyun took a glance at the white stained wife-beater. Gosh, the boy was delightful. Was he totally insane to find this thick blood so sexy on Taemin’s pristine skin? The perfection of his face soiled by a gash excited him a bit more. He died to lick it but…

“It’s not mine. What…”

He couldn’t help it. He reached out to caress his face and showed his bloody fingers to Taemin.

“Your face is bleeding. You have a cut above your eye. You should go to the hospital, I think it needs stitches.”

Please, please, don’t freak out, pray Jonghyun silently. Let me take care of you.  
Such a freak, thought the cop immediately. He had to bring him in a dark alley and knock him off, then bring him back to his father. He couldn’t take care of him. He wasn’t a savior, not a hero, he was just a cop doing his job, infiltrating a gang of mobster if he was lucky enough to play his part correctly.

“It’s not that bad.” The boy said touching the wound, clenching his jaw to repress a squeal out of pain.

True, it wasn’t bad and if Jonghyun have had this kind of cut, he wouldn’t have spare a thought on it but he was positive that it was a first for the boy. He was about to convince him to follow him up when he spot a thug he put behind the bar a few months ago entering the bar. Shit. One look and the guy would spread the word. Tomorrow everybody would know that he found the boy and that he was a cop with a target on his back.  
Did he see him too? Taemin tossed some coins on the counter and turned his heel. One second later, Jonghyun followed him outside, the next he was dragging him in his den. He rented the empty condo of a video shop owner, a neat place after all those shit hole he slept in since the last month. Without a look behind he entered the place, tossing his wallet on the small table. He would trade his soul for a cigarette. Jonghyun the cop quit since years but Jonghyun the bounty hunter was still smoking like a firefighter. Thanks God. He lighted one and inhaled the delicious smoke.

“Sit down and take off your top tank.”

He took off his checkered shirt, wetted a towel, found a clean T-shirt in his duffel bag and his usual and very necessary first aid kit.   
When he came back, Taemin was skimming the owner’s bookshelf then he walked to the window. His own favorite spot.

“Something interesting?” Jonghyun set the first aid kit and a bottle of whisky on the low table. He put the clean shirt on the table and added “For later.”

Taemin was clearly freaking out. He didn’t link with anyone since he ran away, Jonghyun knew it first-hand.

“Take it off. What are you afraid of?”

Taemin finally took off his shirt, reluctantly and cleaned the blood from his stomach. Jonghyun resumed his task, wetting a gauze and letting Taemin space enough to relax. Then he spread his legs on each side of Taemin’s. Because he was a fucking sadist, enjoying Taemin’s awkwardness.

“Don’t move or it will hurt.” He murmured while putting the gauze against the cut.  
“I won’t…ouch!” Jonghyun enjoyed the closeness and it made him clumsy. He cursed for himself and kept on gently. “Are you working at the video shop? I’m working at the love hotel on the other side of the street.”  
“How is it?” He took a band aid, focused on his task to not completely lose it. Imagining Taemin in a love hotel made him funny. “Working in a love hotel I mean.”  
“It’s like working for a video shop I guess. You’re behind a counter.”

If only Taemin knew what his real job was. If only he knew he planned to use him as a mere tool. Very pretty tool. Somehow he enjoyed it.

“But I don’t have to fight with any of my clients.” Jonghyun smiled and Taemin swallowed hard. So the boy felt it, just like him. This attraction, the desire to put his hand on his slender body, on his pretty face. To soil him a bit.  
“Touché.” Taemin whispered looking everywhere but Taemin. Yet, a second later: “Are you living alone?”

Gosh, the boy hated silence, it was almost endearing.

“I’m now.” Jonghyun took a sip of the whisky bottle. He didn’t expect talking about his boyfriend tonight. His first and last boyfriend. A first class cheater. Not that he was monogamous but at least, he didn’t lie about it. His ex, on the other hand…“I lived here with my boyfriend since two years when he remembered he preferred girls. Eventually.” Jonghyun came out since years but seeing Taemin's reaction was thrilling. He blushed and uttered a:  
“Sorry.”

He was so cute.

“Why would you be?”  
“Don’t know, that’s what you have to tell in those circumstances, right?”

Fuck. He dig him so much. He wanted him badly now but he couldn’t lower his guard. He couldn’t talk about himself, not now.

“Did you manage to escape Mari’s assaults?” He knew the girl’s reputation, he did his researches. She obviously tried her luck with such a pretty boy.  
“She tried but…I’m not interested.”

He was definitely interested. And Jonghyun was definitely falling for the boy’s graceful awkwardness. It was utterly unprofessional and nothing could happen between them as a matter of fact. But...he hadn't sex since ages. Since he began to watch the boy to be precise.

“Talk to me about you.” Jonghyun said. He wanted to hear his voice, to know his side of the story he knew so good, maybe make him blush a bit more.  
“I don’t have much to say.”  
“Who gave you that?” Jonghyun pointed the cross hanging from a chain at Taemin’s neck.  
“My father.” Jonghyun remembered this cross at Lee’s neck when he was a child. He remembered asking his father what it was. What did he answer? He couldn't remember though.  
“So it’s sentimental?”  
“Kind of…we're not in touch anymore.”  
“Because you came out?” Jonghyun made his move, reaching out to caress the cross like he wanted to caress another part of Taemin’s body.  
“Because he's dead and I’m not…I’m not gay.”

Jonghyun crushed his cigarette in a small tray full of fags.

“You didn’t even notice you entered a gay bar, don’t you?”  
“I just…” Of course he didn't. Yet such a coincidence couldn't exist, he couldn't be that clueless, right?  
The intense blushing was his cue and Jonghyun send all his good resolution to the gutter. Fuck, he was so perfect, so made for him. Tomorrow would be another day, a day when Taemin would receive the biggest lesson of his short life but tonight he was the boy on the run who dreamed to be free from an abusive father. A very attractive boy who wanted to be kissed.  
Jonghyun grabbed his neck, not that gently and Taemin gasped inelegantly.

“What are you…?” Taemin murmured, but it was written all over his face. He wanted him just as much as Jonghyun wanted him.  
“I’m taking what I was looking for when I entered this bar, just behind you.”  
“Are you going to kiss me?” God damn, yes. And if he was lucky enough, he won't kiss only his luscious lips.  
“ _We're_ going to kiss.”

The kiss was wonderful. Taemin didn't take he gave, letting Jonghyun take the lead willingly. He took his mouth tenderly, fighting the urge to devour it to not frighten the boy. He had kissed before, for sure, but he hadn’t been kissed properly and god, he craved it. Jonghyun bite his lip gently then not so gently and they were all tongues and teeth, Taemin mimicking his slightest moves zealously.  
Jonghyun met a lot of men during his life, he had sex with some of them and he couldn't even remember some of their name...a lot to be honest. He didn't do relationship since his last breakup for some reason but mostly because he found no one he could fall for. He didn't want to but he couldn't deny the fact that he had a type. He wasn't a dominant per say but...he liked them cute, handsome, innocent and compliant. And God, Taemin was all that and far more. But he lacked of experience, he didn't even know he was gay. He had to be patient.  
At the moment, Jonghyun had totally forgot who the boy was, the target he represented, and his duty. All he knew was that he wanted to make him his'.  
If he decided to kiss him, to make out and nothing more, Taemin won't ask for much but...Jonghyun knew he had one night only. After his betrayal, he won't be allowed to even look at him so he decided to enjoy it, to be his first man.  
He told him a partial truth, confessing he noticed him before the bar, that he wanted him since the first time he laid his eyes on him. He made some lame romantic joke and Taemin finally relaxed.  
And the boy was eager, begging him for sex. He fucked him, not surprised to discover he had a virgin ass and he made everything to make the moment pleasurable. He took his sweet time, caressed him, kissed him, making sure he enjoyed it as much as him. But the boy put his legs around his waist, grabbed him as if his life depended on it and begged for the real thing.  
But he wasn't ready yet.  
Jonghyun kept it slow, tender. He climaxed soon, profusely and Jonghyun allowed himself to let it go. It had been good. Almost unbelievably good. He felt as if he had make love to him but only because it was Taemin's first time. Right?  
They laid together after and Jonghyun was surprised to humor him when the boy cuddled him. They laughed joyfully, caressed a lot then Taemin got hard again. This time, he took him from behind.  
Jonghyun feed him later this night, noodles and spiced chips. It was fun to watch him swallowing sheepishly the cheap food, making his best to not show his disgust. Jonghyun's thoughts went wild, imagining him swallowing something else. He readjusted discreetly his half-hardness but Taemin caught his look and the atmosphere thickened significantly.

“You don't have to.” Jonghyun murmured, not thinking it the slightest. Of course he didn't have to if he didn't want it but he wanted for him to want it. Badly.

Taemin blushed -and how could he still since Jonghyun saw pretty much all of him- and without a word kissed his collarbone, his nipple, his flat stomach then after a last look, went south. Jonghyun sighed deeply, his erected member caressing his lover's cheek, claiming his due. The first drop of precum soiled the pinkish cheek and Jonghyun loosed it totally. He gently fisted Taemin's hair and taking his member in his hand guided it to his opened mouth. Taemin didn't move, he let Jonghyun invading him, penetrating him rhythmically with slow and deep movements of his hips. He watched attentively Taemin's reaction, ready to recoil at the first sign of uneasiness. Taemin gagged slightly but when Jonghyun began to move back, he sucked him strongly.

“Just breathe through your nose, baby.” Jonghyun said, cupping his chin to meet his gaze. Taemin nodded quickly and opened his mouth, his look full of determination. It ruined him. Seeing the boy so determined to please him, moaning all around him. He knew his girth was impressive but Taemin took it bravely, and it was utterly erotic. “Swallow.” He said as his semen spurt powerfully at the back of Taemin's throat.  
“Was it good?” Taemin asked and Jonghyun reached out to make him straddle his hips. He kissed him deep and good, tasting his own taste on his tongue.  
“Are you seeking for compliment?” Jonghyun caressed his flanks leisurely.  
“I'm not~”  
“I'm just kidding. Can't you tell from my reaction?”

Taemin fell forward, his entire body sticking to Jonghyun's.

“Gosh you killed me...” Jonghyun whispered and he felt Taemin smiling against his skin. He grabbed the sheet and covered their two bodies. “We should sleep a bit, tomorrow will be a hard day.”  
“You have things to do?”  
“Yeah. I have things to do.”

The boy fell asleep rapidly but Jonghyun didn't find any sleep.  
He watched Taemin all his heart content, torn for the very first time between right and wrong. He had a perilous job to do, a duty, the stake was high and the only way to achieve it was to bring the boy to his father. Gain his trust, infiltrate the organization and kill it from inside. No question to ask, it was crystal clear. But...  
Something happened tonight between the two of them. A connection. He couldn't imagine the boy as the heir of a yakuza family before but after this night it felt like an abomination. He was so...so many things, so far away from this filthy world.  
What if...  
What if he ran away with him? What if he hid him? He was very good to play hide and seek with the Lee family, he did it during the biggest part of his life. The boy probably witnessed so many things and since they were at odds, he could perhaps be convinced to betray him? He would protect him, more than his own life. He kissed Taemin's shoulder and the boy smiled in his sleep, sweetly and spoke his name.  
Yes, he would protect him. His boss would kill him but he didn't give a damn, Taemin worth it.  
He closed his eyes but didn't sleep at all, his heart fluttering like a teenager heart.  
At seven in the morning, he had the surprise to hear a knock at the door. After a last look at a very asleep Taemin, he grabbed his gun, hastily put back his slack and strode to the door, opening it cautiously…to find Key on the threshold.  
He didn’t talk, made a simple movement of his head to indicate the inside of the apartment. Fuck. How had he been naïve enough to believe he won’t be followed?! The time of a night he almost forgot that Taemin was the precious heir of the Lee family. He thought they could run away, he thought he was smart enough to fool them. What a moron. 

“He will freak out if he sees you. I will hand him over to you, I promised it but let me take care of the…transition.”  
“I give you one hour.” Key said, a don’t-fuck-with-me look splatted all over his stern face.  
“Two.”  
“An hour and half.” Key settled with a curve of his lips. “I’ll wait outside.”

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Jonghyun clenched his jaws with anger, blaming himself for being such a confident idiot. Taemin managed to escape his father until now and because of him, he was screwed. He knew the place, he choose it because there were no way to escape.   
He had no choice. All he could do was entering the family and protect him from the inside. The dice had been cast.   
He undressed and came back to bed. 

“I’ll protect you.” He murmured to his lover and Taemin stirred, groaned and eventually nestled into his embrace.   
He observed Taemin, his cellphone in his hand, waiting for the unavoidable buzz.   
At 8.30, Taemin finally woke up and Jonghyun did his best to not show anything of his intern turmoil.   
He promised him a lunch and when Taemin was showering, he sent a message to the yakuza. They settled a meeting and enjoyed the last moment of intimacy they would share.  
The café was near and along the stroll, Jonghyun spotted some black cars parked afar, but Taemin didn’t.   
He passed the threshold after Taemin and Lee was here. He blocked the door, standing by Key’s side and watched the dreadful encounter.  
He heard Taemin calling him a fucker and he couldn’t tell the boy was wrong. He had been an awful cheat and a liar. He wasn’t ashamed, he worked for the greater good but he hanged the head, his hands firmly crossed against his stomach to not look anymore.  
They talked very quietly, about Taemin’s inheritance, the conditions of his come back to the family. The boy stood against his father and somehow Jonghyun admired him for that.   
But then he walk on him and spat:

“And I want him to be my bodyguard from now. Devoted to my service night and day.”

Lee watched them both, visibly wondering what happened between them but he nodded nonetheless.

“So let's come back home.” Taemin said and for the first time Jonghyun saw the filiation between Lee and his son, he saw the grown up man too. Betrayal tend to do this kind of shit, thought Jonghyun bitterly.   
But well, he had made his bed, now he had to lie in it. And protect the boy, even against himself.


End file.
